redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Redwall: Warlords
Redwall: Warlords is a text-based game based off of QM Promisance, a GNU turn-based strategy game. Each member role-plays as a vermin warlord who must allocate turns to various actions (such as Looting or Scouting) to raise an army. Players can attack each other, or clan together to secure alliances. History Redwall:Warlords (RWL) was released on October 14, 2002 by Boze and hosted on http://www.xepher.net/~rwl/. He initially advertised the game on the forums of Terrouge, and much of RWL's memberbase was comprised of Terrouge forum-goers. The game's popularity exploded in a short amount of time, and within a couple months, RWL had over 200 active players. Two prominent members of the Redwall Online Community, Stormclaw and Retto, soon joined the staff to help Boze with programming and gameplay design. In January 2003, the RWL admins released Dark Empires Expansion (DEX), an updated version of the previous QM-based code with many new game balances and features. The reset of the game was an enormous occasion for the RWL community. Since the player account numbers were running into the thousands, there was a giant rush to sign-up for a "double-digit" account number. This was because since the beginning of the game, having a double-digit account number was a sign of veteran-playing ability. During this time, Boze moved off of the xepher.net host to his own webspace, and the URL became http://www.iboze.com/rwl/. A new server, Turbo, was added in mid-2003 in addition to the Regular (Reg) server. The main differences between the two servers was that Turbo would be reset every month, while Reg would be reset on an as-needed basis. Also, the turn rate was higher on Turbo at 5 turns/10 minutes. The Reg turn rate was 1 turn/10 minutes. In October 2003, Retto announced the name of the new expansion that was being released: Black Ages Expansion (BAX). This expansion featured three new races (Ermine, Crow, and Painted One), the warlord protectorates feature, and many tweaks and balances overall. Since Boze had become less active, Retto also took this opportunity to move RWL to his own webspace at http://www.rovl.org/rwl/. The expansion was very enthusiastically received by the community and soon led to a minor expansion release that the staff called Black Ages Expansion - Expanded (BAXX), and it was this version of the code that RWL used until Retto left in 2006. Retto's disappearance marked a low point in RWL activity. The admins Boze and Stormclaw had since retired, and Retto was the sole programmer and admin of the game and forums. With no updates or fixes to the RWL code, the RWL community became frustrated and many left due to the inactivity. In August 2006, Retto admitted the three assistant admins (wolf bite, The Lady Shael, and Peace Alliance) to gain access to the rovl.org server and continue to update the code. All three admins took over equal ownership of the game, specializing in different areas. In June 2007, the RWL admins announced that they were moving off the rovl.org server to Bluehost, and finally registered for a domain name: http://www.redwallwarlords.com. From this point on, changes to the code and gameplay were minute and the game version still stood under the name BAXX. The staff continued to work quietly behind the scenes until February 2008, when they announced the release of Redwall:Warlords - Hidden Fox, a new version with a new UI design, a site redesign, and some minor game changes. The game stayed relatively quiet with occasional ups and downs in activity for the next several years. wolf bite retired as an admin, and windhound took his place, to keep the tradition of having three RWL admins. In early 2011, the staff began to undergo a frenzy of development, adding several new features and completely redoing the race chart. During this time, many older players began returning the game, including members Kilkenne and Neobaron, who undertook a crusade they called the "RWL Revolution". This revolution stemmed from the observation that players seemed to have gone soft over the years, being content with peacefully gaining networth and avoiding wars when possible. This revolution led to one of the most successful activity periods RWL had seen in years. In January 2012, the RWL staff unveiled RWL3.0: Workers's Paradise Beta, which attempted to do away with the distinction between leader-based and industry-based play in an attempt to balance the game. Prominent RWLers There have been many notable RWLers who contributed much to the storyline and gameplay. Among these are the Emperors from First Era: *Stormclaw the Noble *Spigot the Conqueror (Retto) *Shael the Benevolent *Ragefur the Deceiver *Orcrist the Pretender *Haruvar the Great (Retto) *Tarsonis the Tyrant (Josh/Fenix) *Raine the Liberator (Vengerak) Another notable RWLer is wolf bite, who achieved Emperorship many times and wrote the extensive and informative Wolf Bite's Journal, which was even used by other Promisances. Staff Members There are two types of positions on the RWL staff: Administrators (admins) and Moderators (mods). Admins are responsible for in-game administrative actions such as resetting and undisabling accounts, and for large-scale forum changes. Mods handle day-to-day forum responsibilities, enforcing RWL's forum policies. Current Staff *The Lady Shael (appointed to Mod in Jun 2003, Admin since Nov 2003) *windhound (appointed to Mod in Jan 2005, Admin since Jan 2010) *Shadow (appointed to Mod in Aug 2008, Admin since Sept 2011) *Holby (Mod since Aug 2008) *Wolf Snare (Mod since Aug 2008) Retired Staff *Boze (Admin from Oct 2002 - Nov 2003) *Retto (Admin from Nov 2002 - Aug 2006) *Stormclaw (Admin from Nov 2002 - Oct 2003) *Ragefur (Admin from Jan 2003 - Aug 2003) *Abby the Rat (Mod in April 2003, Admin from Jul 2003 - Dec 2003) *wolf bite (Admin from Jan 2004 - Nov 2009) *Peace Alliance (Mod/Game Admin in May 2005, Admin from Oct 2005 - Sept 2011) *Teufel (appointed to Mod in Jun 2003) *TR Shadow/Julie (appointed to Mod in Aug 2003) *Sha (appointed to Mod in Dec 2003) *General Austin (appointed to Mod in Dec 2003) *Xenocide (appointed to Mod in Dec 2003) *Scarwake (appointed to Mod in Mar 2005) Faces of Redwall: Warlords File:Redwallwarlords2002.jpg|Redwall: Warlords 2002 File:Redwallwarlords2004.jpg|Redwall: Warlords circa 2004 File:Redwallwarlords2011.jpg|Redwall: Warlords, 2011 External Links *Redwall:Warlords *RWL Facebook Page Category:ROC Category:ROC Sites